Spanish Rose
by froggy2045
Summary: Mercedes, the young Spanish princess arrives in America to have her coming out ball. She has to find true love before or she will be forced to marry. I don't own anyone famous or Spain. Please read and review!
1. Coming Out

**Hey everyone this is a new story so please tell me what you think. I'm trying new characters, like Mercedes who is the main character, and old characters such as Rebecca and Jesse. I'm doing this is POV form; tell me how you like it.**

**Coming Out**

Mercedes POV

I looked out at all my screaming fans, and sighed.

"What is the matter, your highness?" Joe, my bodyguard said.

"Something you will not be able to comprehend." I said, sighing again.

"Try me." Joe said; I could almost feel him smiling.

"The girls out there who practically worship me, because I'm a princess, think I'm the lucky one. They are, even though they don't get the luxuries, they don't have as many responsibilities, and they get to fall in love. The choice is not my own of who I marry, it is my father, and I know he is hoping I will meet a suitable husband at _my _coming out ball. All I want to do is fall in love. I can't even become queen, if I don't marry." I said, trying to keep a regal tone in my voice.

"Have you talked to your father?" Joe said, trying to be helpful.

"No, but I'm pretty sure he would discard my thoughts as soon as he heard them. I have to marry a suitable man, not someone I love. I'm lucky my father hasn't already setup an arranged marriage and if I don't find someone I like then I'm screwed." I said, covering my mouth, when I realized my mistake.

"Mercedes, you need to talk less to your American friend. She is rubbing off on you." Joe said, with a grin. "I'm sure Theo would listen to you, and take into account what you have said. But you do realize this is for the sake of your country." Theo continued.

"I'm tired of arguing with you, it is giving me a headache." I said, putting my hand to my forehead.

"Alright, get some sleep. We have a long flight to Los Angeles." Joe said, walking over to the pilot's pit.

**Okay everyone I know this is short, but I want to know if you guys want me continue it or what. This is like a prologue and if I get enough good reviews I will post more. I truly do like what I'm going to do with this story, but you can't know more unless you click that cute review button.**


	2. Someone Please Help Me

**I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted, but the few who did want me to post more, so I am. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if there are any problems please tell me, but be nice about it.**

**Someone Please Help Me**

Mercedes POV

Joe woke me up just before landing, by saying, "Miss, your American friend called, and said she was going to meet us at the airport. She also said that she wants you meet someone."

"Alright, umm…what are we doing after that?" I said.

"We have a press conference, in a private room, at the airport. You need to change into that outfit." Joe said, point towards the clothes.

I went into the bathroom and changed into the outfit. It was a pair of red silk slacks, with a white belt, and a white shirt, with a red rose on it. I also slipped on a pair of red heals with rhinestones on them, and my rose locket. I felt like my fathers emblem, the rose. I know it was for my country, but I felt like it was a little much. I quickly pulled my hair into an up-do, and put my small tiara in my dark, curly hair, just as Joe knocked on the door.

"Are you ready, miss?" Joe said.

"Yep…I mean yes. Joe, I'm really going to be in trouble when I get home if I keep talking like this." I said, giggling.

"I told you, miss, your American friend is rubbing off on you." Joe said, taking my arm, and leading me out of the plane.

We walked inside and were confronted by millions of cameras.

Jesse's POV

"Baby, where is this friend of yours?" I said, pulling Rebecca away from the crowd. "I really don't want to have to deal with the press."

"Jesse, we always deal with the press, besides once we see her the press will be all over us." Rebecca said, craning her neck to see over the crowd.

"Why is there so much press here? Is there something going on? Is it your friend?" I said.

"Yeah, it is for Mercedes, she has a press conference. I'm going, after I drop you off." Rebecca said, continuing to look for Mercedes.

"Well, let's get closer to where she is coming out." I said, grabbing Becca's hand, and pulled her through the crowd.

A reporter stopped us; Rebecca told me she would handle it. I stood there impatiently waiting. After ten minutes, I turned around to find Rebecca was gone. I sighed, and headed towards the exit Mercedes was supposed to come from.

When I got there, I heard someone call my name, and I turned around to see who was calling me, and I got ran over by someone.

Mercedes POV

"Are you okay?" A young man said, helping me up.

"Yes." I said, trying not to show an accent, but miserably failing. _'He is cute'_ I thought

Rebecca came running over, and said, "Oh my god, are you guys okay? I was trying to call you, Jesse, so you would get out of the way. I'm so sorry."

"It is okay, hon.. We aren't hurt, it is okay." Jesse said, rubbing her arm.

'_They are dating, and I still think he is adorable. Uggh…stop it, Mercedes.' _I thought.

"Jesse, this is my friend I was telling you about, Mercedes. She is…do you want to tell him or should I?" Rebecca said, looking at me.

"I'm the crowned princess, and heir of Spain, Mercedes. It is wonderful to meet you, Jesse." I said, putting my hand out.

"It is nice to meet you, too. I'm a singer, and a song writer…" Jesse said, shaking my hand as Becca interrupted him.

"And he is my fiancé." Rebecca said, holding out her hand to show me the ring.

"Oh my goodness, that is gorgeous. I'm so happy for you." I said, smiling, but crying on the inside. _'Oh no, they are engaged, and I'm falling for him. I'm falling for a guy I barely know. Oh, Mercedes what I'm I going to do with myself?' _I thought.

"Is something wrong?" Becca asked, sensing my grief.

"Uh…no, I'm fine, just jetlagged." I said, knowing it was wrong to lie, especially to your friends.

Rebecca's POV

As I was talking to Mercedes, I saw Jesse's bodyguard coming over.

"Step away, miss." He said, stepping in front of Jesse and I, accidentally pushing Mercedes, before I could stop him.

"Excuse me! Do you know who I am?" She said, in frustration.

"Let me guess, you are their biggest fan. Shove off." He said, laughing.

"No, she isn't. She is the princess of Spain, and you should treat her with respect." Joe said, stepping out of a mysterious door.

"Joe!" I said, pushing around my bodyguard, hugging him.

"Oh, Rebecca I'm sorry, I didn't know that you knew them. I'm truly sorry, your highness." He said, giving a fumbled bow.

"Why did you think we were here?" I asked him. "Will you please get Jesse's bags? I just heard his flight get called." I said, turning back to Mercedes, "Girl, I'm going to take Jesse to his flight, and then I'll meet you in the press room."

"Wait, Rebecca, you need this VIP card. Oh, and I didn't know you missed me." Joe said, handing me the card.

"Of course I missed you, Joe. You're fun, that is why you're my favorite bodyguard." I said, smiling.

"Well, I'll see you later, Becca. I was nice to meet you, Jesse." Joe said, giving Jesse the I'm-watching-you look.

Mercedes POV

I watched as Becca and Jesse walked away, and I felt a pang a jealousy as Jesse whispered something in her ear and she kissed him. _ 'I wish I had someone like him.' _"Joe," I said, grabbing my bag, "Jesse looks familiar, see if he has family in royalty, possibly located in Spain. Oh, and check his background, I want to make sure he is safe for Becca."

About twenty minutes later, five minutes before my press conference, Becca came running up, smiling. "What are you so happy about?" I said, smiling back at her.

"Well, I get to see my best friend, and she got to meet my fiancé. Oh, and I got to give her this." Rebecca said, handing me a violet envelope.

"What is it? A bomb?" I joked, as I opened it,

"No, it is an invitation. Mercedes I want you to be my maid-of-honor." Rebecca said.

"Oh, my…I'd be honored." I said, hugging her.

"There is also an invitation in there for your parents, and Joe." Rebecca said, wiping away a few tears that had spilt.

"This reminds me, Joe," I called, looking around for him. "I have an invitation for you." I said, as Joe handed her a deep red card.

"You are having your coming out ball, here!" Rebecca said, squealing jumping up and down.

"I don't know if the invitation said or not, but you can bring Jesse, of course. I do believe I put you can bring a guest." I said, looking at the invitation.

"Yeah, you did. See? Right there." Rebecca said, pointing at a line on the card.

"Great." I said, as reporter began to file in.

I endured the press conference, and reluctantly said good-bye to Rebecca. I wanted to spend more time with her, but Joe said that I needed to get unpacked, and practice my speech for the grade school orphans.

**I hope you all liked the chapter, and I re-updated this one. I re-read it and saw that it had a few mess ups. So I fixed them. It might make more sense now.**

**You guys are going to think that I'm so stupid, because when I was re-reading this again to try and figure out what to do next, I noticed more typos but I think I fixed them all this time.**

**Love to all my readers, (Especially the reviewers)**

**Froggy2045**


	3. Interesting Surprises

**Hey readers, this chapter took me forever to figure out what I was going to do. I don't know if it will be in this chapter or the next but there is going to be a twist. I sure do hope you like this chapter, and that you review. I need your thoughts!**

**Interesting Surprises**

Mercedes POV

I went to the orphanage and presented them a 50,000 check from Spain. I was lucky enough to go and speak to some of the children. That is when I figured out that these children were not only orphans, but also many of them were traumatized. I talked to this one twelve-year-old girl about make-up, boys, and normal girl stuff. I told her my story, and convinced her to tell me hers. I now wish I hadn't, it haunts me. She told me that she has been in the orphanage since she was two. She was put here because she witnessed her grandparents, parents, and siblings get brutally murdered. She was lucky in the sense that she didn't die, but she was still left beaten nearly to death, with a head wound in the ally behind the house. Many people would cry hearing this account from such a young child, and it did take a lot out of me not to, but I had to. Not only to leave my dignity intact, but to be strong for this little girl.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Mercedes POV

"Joe, have you done the research I asked of you?" I said, sitting down on the couch in the Royal Suite at the Hyatt.

"I haven't had time, miss. I will do it tonight while you sleep." He said, from the kitchen. "Would you like sugar in your tea?" He said, poking his head into the living room.

"You ask me this everyday, and everyday I tell you, 'yes, two lumps please'. Remember?" I said, slightly annoyed.

"Of course, I remember. You never know when you might change your taste, or why." Joe said, giving me my tea.

"Why do you talk in riddles all the time? That is so annoying." I said, glaring at him.

"Miss, I talk like that only to you and your family, and one day you will find out why." Joe said, mysteriously before leaving the room.

"Joe, ¡Eso es tan injusto!" Mercedes said.

'_Joe, that is so unfair!' Spanish translation._

"No sería si usted supo por qué yo hablo en adivinanzas." Joe said.

'_It wouldn't be if you knew why I speak in riddles.' Spanish translation._

"I'm going to bed." I said, storming to the bedroom.

THE NEXT DAY

Joe's POV

I went into Mercedes bedroom, and made her bed. I knew it was a servant's job, but we didn't bring any along, and room service wouldn't stop by until that afternoon. An unmade bed would annoy the heck out of me.

"Joe, Mami wants you to take pictures today. She was mighty angry when she had to see pictures from the press. Catalina says she wants us to get her something, and Papi said that you better take good care of me or you will be in deep trouble." Mercedes said, walking into the bedroom, putting her laptop on the desk.

"What would your sister like?" I asked, grabbing a notepad.

"I don't know, maybe a toy, or a stuffed animal. Lord knows she doesn't need any more clothes. What do you think an 8-year-old would like?" Mercedes said.

"Let's just go to the mall, and see if you see anything for her." I said, shrugging.

"Can Becca come?" Mercedes asked, smiling.

"I don't see why not, just remember after lunch you have horseback riding with the president's daughter." I said.

"Alright, I'll go call Becca." Mercedes said, running into the other room.

I laughed to myself, Mercedes was growing up fast and she was going to make a great queen.

Rebecca's POV

I didn't even realize that I had slept in until Mercedes called me. When I finished talking to her I looked at the clock and it was 10:30 a.m. I was supposed to go and talk to my manager, Cadence, at 8:00 a.m. I called her and left a message that I would try to meet with her later. I walked over to my closet and contemplating what to wear. I ended up choosing a 3-quarter sleeve, orange shirt, a white mini-skirt, orange leggings, and white adidas shoes. Just as I got my hair and make-up done Mercedes knocked.

Mercedes' POV

"So Becca, when is Jesse supposed to come home?" I asked as we walked into the mall.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to go get him at the airport. Do you want to come?" Rebecca asked.

"If I don't have anything else, I would love to. Hey Joe, what did you find out?" I asked, turning around and laughing at his expression. He was looking at an outfit in a window. It was a little tube top, and a short, short skirt. His expression was kind of disgusted.

"Umm…He was clear, no background, or any trouble in law. He did have royal family in Spain, an almost identical cousin named, Luke. Luke's father is a lord. He is really close to your father. You might have seen Luke and his father around the palace." Joe answered.

"What are you talking about?" Rebecca said.

"Umm…don't hate me. I asked Joe to check out Jesse, to make sure he was okay for you. Also, he looked so familiar to me that I had Joe check if he had any royal family in Spain, which it seems he does." I said.

Rebecca's POV

"What?! That can't be! Are you sure? Does Jesse know?" I said, worried that Jesse had kept a huge secret from me. I told him everything.

"Yes, I'm sure, and no I don't think he does." Joe said. "It seems he is only related to Lord McCartney through marriage. Lord McCartney's Great-Great-Great Grandfather had to sons. Eventually somewhere down the line, the McCartney's where both in Spain and America. Which wouldn't be that uncommon, since most of the first people on the Americas were Spanish."

"Well what am I going to do? I can't keep a secret from Jesse. Even though I didn't tell him exactly who you are; I did tell him that you were my friend, and famous. This is even worse because it is about him, you don't know how hard it was to keep the secret about you from him. Many times I was tempted to call you up and get permission. This is crazy weird." I said, slumping down on a bench.

"Rebecca, relax. All the lords are invited to my coming out party, Luke will be there and then we can introduce them." Mercedes said, sitting next to me.

"Alright." I said, sighing

**Hey, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know it is kind of short, but it's good info for the story. Any ways REVIEW!  
****Love,  
****Froggy2045**


	4. Meeting the Family

**Hey everyone, I'm going to try and get another chapter in each story before school is out, but it might just not happen. So pray that it does. (That is a figure of speech, for any of those who think God should be limited.) Okay enough talking let's get started.**

**Meeting the family**

Becca's POV

I got back to my empty apartment and sighed. It wasn't often when Jesse left alone for interviews, but I wanted to see Mercedes. Even though I love her to bits, I kinda wish I'd gone with Jesse, or something. Mercedes is cool to hang out with during the day, but I haven't slept alone for a long while now. How am I supposed to not tell Jesse that he is related to royalty? That is going to be the first thing I'm going to want to say. I hope Mercedes isn't busy, cause I need to talk to her bad.

Joe's POV

Mercedes' cell phone rang while she was in the shower. I answered it; it was  
Rebecca.

"Rebecca, Mercedes is in the shower right now. Can I help you?" I said.

"_**Joe? Yeah, I guess you can. Is there any possible way that we can have Jesse and Luke meet sooner? Because I just can't keep a secret from him." Rebecca said, distressed.**_

"I think I can get Luke to come in earlier. Hold on just a second." I said. I grabbed the royal family phone and call Lord McCartney's resident.

"**Hola." Maria, Lord McCartney's wife answered.**

"_**Hello." Spanish translation.**_

"Hola, Maria. ¿Y su familia puede venir usted a América para mañana?" I said.

"_Hello, Maria. Can you and your family come to America by tomorrow?" Spanish translation._

"**Sí, nosotros ya planeábamos entrar mañana." Maria said.**

"_**Yes, we were already planning to come in tomorrow." Spanish translation.**_

"¿Cuándo estará usted aquí? Vendremos un le obtiene y su familia." I said.

"_When will you be here? We will come and get you and your family." Spanish translation._

"**Estaremos allí alrededor de cinco de noche." Maria said.**

"_**We will be there around five at night." Spanish translation.**_

"Gracias. Nosotros le veremos entonces." I said.

"_Thank you. We will see you then." Spanish translation._

"**Adiós." Maria said.**

"_**Goodbye." Spanish translation.**_

"Rebecca, are you still there?" I asked, picking up Mercedes' phone.

"**Yeah, did you figure something out?" Rebecca said.**

"Yes, the McCartney's will be coming in tomorrow. I can set up a dinner around seven that night. How does that sound?" I said.

"**That will work. Oh, can Mercedes come with me to pick up Jesse? After that we will be eating lunch. Does she have anything planned?" Rebecca said.**

"I don't think she does." I said.

"**Great. I will be by around ten tomorrow morning." Rebecca said.**

"Okay. Goodbye." I said.

"**Goodbye." Rebecca said, sounding a lot cheerier.**

THE NEXT DAY

Mercedes' POV

Rebecca came by and picked me up around 9:30. She has a thing about being early. She says it is better to be early and on time, than late and not. The traffic was so bad we were late getting to the airport, and Rebecca was a little mad. It was so funny though, when she saw Jesse that anger immediately went away.

"I'm glad you took care of my girl, Mercedes. She seems extremely happy. I wonder what you two have been up to." Jesse said, teasingly.

"Oh, you know the usual. Slumber party, make-up, and talk about boys. That is what we did the whole time. Right Mercedes?" Rebecca said.

"You guys are crazy." I said, shaking my head.

"Don't we know it." Rebecca said, grabbing Jesse's bag and throwing it in the trunk.

"So are you guys hungry, because my stomach is having a fit." Jesse said, opening the door for me. He would've done it for Rebecca if she weren't on the other side of the car.

"I'm starving." I said, climbing in the car.

We ate at some out door café, it was very interesting not very many people knew who I was unless they were in politics then they didn't know who Rebecca and Jesse are.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Mercedes' POV

Joe picked up the McCartney's from a private airport, and drove them back to the Hyatt. I won't actually get to speak with them until, about thirty minutes before we have to leave. I just hope they except Jesse for who he is.

In the mean time I got ready. I was wearing a black, halter dress that came to my knees. It had a red lace skirt underneath that went down to mid-calf. The longest part of getting ready was my hair. Joe had to help me straighten it. Which took forever, since my hair is already halfway down my back, so you can just imagine how long it is straightened. After that I just left it down. Back in Spain, long, straight hair is beautiful and means you have lots of dignity. So I'm kind of used to having to do my hair this way. But also having your hair down means you are not married, if you have your hair down and are married you must cover your head with a veil.

I finally got to go and see the McCartney's. I remember Maria very well, I even remember Lord McCartney, but when I saw Luke I was very taken. He really did look exactly like Jesse. The only difference was his accent. I don't remember really seeing him before. I told them about Jesse and how we were going to have dinner with him and his fiancé, Rebecca. With that we got in a limo and headed for the restaurant, I had sent another limo to pick up Jesse and Rebecca.

Rebecca's POV

"Jesse, come on if we are late I'm going to be very upset." I said.

"Relax, honey, we still have another forty-five minutes." Jesse said.

"Yeas, but the limo is going to be here in fifteen and you still aren't completely dressed." I said.

"Did you not here the relax part? All I need to do is put on my shoes, coat, and tie." Jesse said.

"Okay, okay I'm calming down." I said, sitting on the bed.

"What are you so stressed about? We are only having dinner with Mercedes and Joe." Jesse said.

"Oh, they are bringing so guest, and we cannot risk being late." I said.

"Why wasn't I told this before?" Jesse said.

"Because, okay just because." I said, walking out of the room before I said more.

"Becca, it is fine that you don't want to tell me. I'll live." Jesse said, from the other room.

"Good." I said, beginning to pace.

"Can you please stop pacing? It is making me nervous." Jesse said.

"I can't help it. I just…whoa!" I said, tripping on the skirt of my dress ripping it.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Jesse said, jumping up.

"Shit, I ripped my dress. What am I supposed to wear?" I said.

"How about that pink/orange, sparkly, halter dress?" Jesse said.

"That will work." I said, running into the bedroom and grabbing the dress.

I was struggling with the zipper, when Jesse came up behind me, and said, "Let me do it." He zipped it up.

"You know what is really bad?" I said.

"Hmm…" Jesse said.

"You can actually quote my clothing. It has to be bad that you know every single piece of clothing I own." I said.

"Well for one I'm normally with you when you are trying them on and buying them. Two, I like looking at you. Three, the reason I look at you are to see how fast I can remove those cloths." Jesse said, with a huge smirk.

"Uh…" I said, smacking him. "Just because I love you I will let that slide, but don't you get any ideas. The limo will be here soon."

"Oh, I'll save my ideas for later." Jesse said.

We got to the restaurant and I was so nervous. I wonder how this was going to work. I hope they spoke English really good, because Jesse can't speak Spanish. It was useless to even try to teach him; trust me, I did try.

When we got to the room we had to be in there was one of those announcer guys, who said you were.

"Rebecca Engfer and Jesse McCartney have arrived." The dude said.

I went up to Mercedes, as she cleared her voice, and said, "We have invited you all here to be sure you all are properly introduced. The reason we did this is because you are family and should know each other."

Jesse's POV

I was only half listening, but Mercedes got my attention when she said family.

"Jesse, when I met you I thought you looked familiar so I had Joe run a check and found out that you have an identical cousin, Luke." Mercedes said, as Luke stepped forward.

"Whoa, this is strange." I said, looking at him. He was a bit tanner, but he did look a lot like me.

"You could say that again." Luke said, with a heavy accent. "Do you speak Spanish?"

"No, even my fiancé tried to teach me. I just couldn't get it." I said.

"Oh well, at least I can speak English. So you fiancé speaks Spanish." Luke said.

"Yes, come here Rebecca." I said.

"Oh, so this is the fabulous Rebecca. I have heard many great things through the vine about you. You came and stayed with Mercedes, right?" Luke said.

"Yes, I did. It was originally a missions trip with the princess of Spain, then it turned into a great time with a friend." Rebecca said.

**Hey everyone, next chapter up. Wow, it took me only a day to write this, not even that. Anyway REVIEW! You know you want to; come on you can do it. Just move your mouse over the little review button and click.**

**Lots of love,**

**Froggy**


	5. A Great Date

**Hey people! Next Chappy! Enjoy!**

**A Great Date**

Rebecca's POV

When ever I was with Mercedes, Luke was there. He was such a flirt with Mercedes, and she flirted back! I know I shoud let it be but they are so meant to be. Jesse's family are wanting us to spend our honeymoon in Spain, but Jesse wants to go to Ireland. He says the reason is that he hears it is beautiful, and I keep telling him Spain is beautiful. But we still have a while to decide. Enough with my problems let's go back to Mercedes and Luke.

Mercedes' POV

"So Luke, Rebecca and I are going to a movie later. Do you want to come?" I said. _'Please say yes.'_ I thought.

"Yes, I would love to go and see and American movie." Luke said.

"Great." I said with a smile, but sighing on the inside. _'He just wants to go to see an American movie. He doesn't like me like I thought he did. I so thought he was showing signs of courting, but I guess I was wrong.' _I thought.

I went into the other room to call Becca. She answered laughing.** _"Hey girl." She said._**

"Luke is going to come to the movie with us is that alright?" I said.

_**"Is that tonight?" Rebecca said.**_

"Yes, you don't have anything else planned. Do you?" I said.

_**"I'm so sorry. I forgot that we have a live interview about the marriage tonight. Why don't you and Luke just go with out me? Tell him I couldn't make it." Rebecca said.**_

"I don't know." I said.

MEAN WHILE

Luke's POV

_'I shouldn't of said that. I should of said I would love to go to the movies with her and Rebecca. I'm so stupid' _I thought as Mercedes went into the other room.

_'I wonder what she is doing.' _I thought walking past just to take a peek. Mercedes was talking to Becca it seems, and it looks like Becca couldn't go. I don't know if I can contain my emotions alone with Mercedes at a movie. I hear they are all dark and romantic. How is a man supposed to control himself when everything is pushing him to the edge of total lost of control? "Chics dig scary movies because not only are they cool but they like to snuggle with you." My cousin Jesse once said. I asked him about courting in America and I learned alot of things that you should or shouldn't do around girls. I learned that in America you do not court but you date, which is more causal. America is a stringe country, I have to say that. This whole conversation begun the other day as we were waiting for the girls to comeout of the dressing room to show us the outfits they were trying on for the coming out ball. It was more Rebecca was trying to find a dress, and Mercedes just loves to shop. I don't remember exactly what brought up this topic, but it was...educational.

At this time Mercedes cam out. "Luke, Rebecca can't come, she has an interview, but we can still go if you want to." She said.

"I'm still willing to go." I said.

"Alright, we'll leave in about and hour." Mercedes said.

"I'll go tell my parents." I said, walking towards the door. _'Maybe I should be more gentlymanly tonight, since I'm only with Mercedes. I need to show her signs that I'm trying to court her.' _I thought, leaving.

Jesse's POV

"Jesse, I have a problem." Rebecca said, walking into the living room.

"Honey, you have many problems but I love you any way." I said, sacastically.

She gave me the death look and said, "This is serious."

"Alright, what is the matter?" I said, pullingher down on to the couch, right next to me.

"Mercedes and Luke are totally meant to be and they are completly oblivious to it. What should I do?" Rebecca asked.

"Nothing. Let fate handle it on its own." I said.

"But what if it's fate that I help push them in that direction?" Rebecca said.

"No pushing, no poking, and no proding. Let these things happen on their own. Just like us." I said, giving her hand a light squeeze. Just then my phone rang. It was Luke.

_**"I need some advice." Luke said.**_

"Alright what is the problem?" I said, walking into the kitchen.

_**"I'm going to the movies tonight with Mercedes. What should I do?" Luke said.**_

"Is it a date?" I asked.

_**"Well, Rebecca was supposed to come but she said she had an interview. So we decide just the two of us go." Luke said.**_

"She does? Oh yeah, she does." I said, covering for Rebecca. "Well, you should be a complete and total gentleman, pay for everything, and follow your instincts. Is there anything else you need to know?" I said.

Luke's POV

_**"Is there anything else you need to know?" Jesse said.**_

"I think I got it, but you never mentioned how to get rid of my nerves." I said.

_**"All you need to do is have fun and be yourself. Alright dude? Can you handle that?" Jesse said.**_

"I think so. Thank you, tons." I said.

_**"No problem, man. Have fun." Jesse said, hanging up.**_

I then went back to Mercedes' room. When I walked in I saw Mercedes through new eyes, it seemed. Though she was wearing the same outfit as before. Her form fitting, black tank and her jean mini skirt made her look dazzeling. The black boots she was wearing had me imagining taking them off and running my hands across her smooth legs. I could see myself getting lost in her deep brown eyes. Running my fingers through her soft hair sounded way too tempting. It seems she was arguing with Joe.

"Can't I just go with Luke? I'm sure he will do an excellent job at protecting me." She said.

"No, I'm to protect you at all times. I must come with." Joe countered.

"Joe, it will only be just this one night. Please?" Mercedes said, pleading.

Joe looked at me and back at Mercedes before saying, "Fine, just this once."

"Thank you, Joe." Mercedes said, hugging him.

"Are you ready?" I politely asked.

"Yes, let's go." Mercedes said, grabbing my hand pulling me through the door.

Even after she moved her hand I could feel her imprint, and smell her sweet scent. Roses, I love the smell of roses.

Mercedes' POV

There he goes again, showing signs of courting. He is driving me insane. I know it's gentlemanly but still a gentle touch is filled with so much passion. I just want to know if he feels the same way about me that I do him. It could just be me. He bought everything; the movie tickets, popcorn, and leamonaid for each of us. Abotu halfway through the movie I felt his arm slip behind the back of the chair. Maybe it was just an absent minded move or maybe it was a sign. I love how he opens all doors for me, but could it be that I'm a princess, or maybe he is just being a gentleman, or it might be another sign.

"I had a really great time." Luke said, walking me up to my door.

"Me too. Thank you for coming with me." I said, smiling.

"Until I see you again." Luke said, giving my hand a gentle kiss.

This really was a great date.

**Here you go. PLEASE REVEW! THANKS!  
****Lots of love,  
****Froggy2045**


	6. Family Reunion

**Hey readers, I hope you are still reading this. I know it has been forever since I posted but I worked all summer and I've been busy with school. I also had no clue what to do. I kind of got to as far as I had thought in the story really quickly. I'm going to try to quickly tie this story up hopefully with in the next 3-5 chapters.**

**Family Reunion**

Mercedes' POV

I woke up extremely happy. Then reality hit me, two more days until my coming out party. Now things were going to be busy. I was, even in the midst of getting fitted to a dress and getting everything planned, wondering about Luke. I wondered if he loved me like a do him. I wondered if he would ask my father for permission to marry me. Thoughts of love at many times gave me headaches. At times I got to steal a glance but not much. Becca had been busy helping me and working.

--

"Joe, is Mami and Papi coming down for the ball?" I asked.

"Yes, they should be arriving here soon." Joe said.

"Oh cool. I can't wait to see them again. I wonder if they even remember me." Becca said.

"Of course they do. They are always talking about the nuisance of a girl who knocked over all the suits of armor in the armory hall." I said, smiling.

"You did?" Jesse said.

"Yes, she did. I remember seeing what a mess was left." Luke said.

"It was an accident. I tripped, fell on one of the suits and it was kind of a domino effect." I said.

"Ha-ha." Jesse said.

"It wasn't that funny when I had to clean it all up." Joe said.

"Mercedes, do you think you parents will let you stay another couple of weeks for the wedding?" Rebecca said.

"Truthfully, yes I do. They themselves will probably also stay once they here about it. My parents are very agreeable." I said.

"Así, usted hace ni me menciona." My little sister, Catalina said.

"_So, you don't even mention me." Spanish Translation._

"Ah…Mami. Papi. Catalina." I said, jumping up and hugging them.

"Sus majestades." Joe said, bowing.

"_Your Majesties." Spanish Translation._

"Hola. ¿Le puedo abrazar yo?" Rebecca said, curtseying.

"_Hi. Can I hug you?" Spanish Translation._

"¡Por supuesto!" My mom, Graciela said.

"_Of course!" Spanish Translation._

"Rebeca, ¿quién es esto?" My father, Theo said, pointing at Jesse.

"_Rebecca, who is this?" Spanish Translation._

"Ah, esto es mi novio, Jesse McCartney. Mercedes tiene una invitación para su familia." Rebecca said, pulling Jesse to his feet. "Pero él no puede hablar español. He tratado de enseñarlo pero él no lo puede conseguir." Rebecca said, laughing.

"_Oh, this my fiancé, Jesse McCartney. Mercedes has an invitation for your family." Spanish Translation. "But he can not speak Spanish. I tried to teach him but he can't get it." Spanish Translation._

"¿McCartney? ¿Es relacionado él a Luke? Ellos parecen semejante." Catalina said.

"_McCartney? Is he related to Luke? They do look alike." Spanish Translation._

"Sí, ellos son primos." I said.

_"Yes, they are cousins" Spanish Translation._

"Luke, es tan bueno verle. ¿Cómo sea usted madre? ¿La es ella?" Graciela said, kissing Luke on both cheeks.

"_Luke, it is so good to see you. How is your mother? Is she here?" Spanish Translation._

"Sí, ella está aquí y ella hace apenas multa." Luke said.

"_Yes, she is here and she is doing just fine." Spanish Translation._

"Can any of you speak English?" Jesse said meekly.

"Yes, we have to be able to communicate with others." Graciela said.

"Oh." Jesse said.

Rebecca's POV

"Oh honey, did you feel left?" I said, feeling skin of bad.

"No, just stupid." Jesse said. At this everyone laughed.

"Rebecca, could you spend time at our house again? It is really boring with out you." Catalina.

"Maybe, if it's alright with your parents." I said, giving her a hug.

"Of course it is alright. You are welcome always." Theo said, smiling.

"Thank you, Theo." I said, whole-heartedly.

**Hey, here it is. Either the next chapter or the one after is the coming out ball. Then I will have a cool little surprise, and finishing one or two chapters. Sounds good. If you don't read my other stories I'd suggest checking them out because they are a lot better than this one and they are long. I thought this would be cute but not very many people have reviewed or seem interested so I'm going to finish up and concentrate on the main two and maybe make a sequel to this when I finish.  
****Love ya,  
****Froggy2045**


	7. learning to communicate

**Hey everyone, I know I haven't posted a chapter but I was struggling with finding time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!**

**Learning to Communicate**

Rebecca's POV

It was the day before Mercedes' Coming Out Ball and Jesse had finally agreed to try and learn Spanish…again.

"Ok, so first you are going to want to know the basic's. Hola is hello. Adiós is goodbye. Cay you say those?" I said.

"Hola…adiós?" Jesse said.

"Yes! You got it!" I said.

"Awesome, I can talk in Spanish." Jesse said, with a huge smile.

"Well, you can say hello and goodbye, let's try asking a person's name. Now if you were to ask me what my name was you would say '¿Comó te llamas?'" I said.

"¿Comó te llamas?" Jesse said.

"Great…perfect. You should be glad you don't have to worry about the grammar. That is a lot more complicated. Ok, now if someone says that to you then you would reply 'Me llamo es Jesse.' Ok now I'm going to ask you what your name is and you reply. Okay?" I said.

"Ok. I can do that." Jesse said.

"¿Comó te llamas?" I said.

"Me llamo es Jesse." Jesse said.

"Excellent. Now I would say, 'mucho gusto' nice to meet you, or 'encantado' delighted to meet you. In return you would say either one of the above or 'igualmente' meaning same here. So let's do a whole conversation, I'll start." I said.

"Ok, let's go." Jesse said, excited.

"Hola, me llamo es Rebecca. ¿Comó te llamas?" I said, with ease.

"Me llamo es Jesse. Mucho Gusto." Jesse said, trying to be serious but ruined the last but by doing a funny voice.

"Igualmente. '¿Comó estás?' is what we are going to learn next. That means how are you. You could say that or '¿Qué tal?' meaning how's it going. You got that?" I said.

"Yea." Jesse said, taking mental notes.

"Ok, if I asked you one of the questions you could respond in many ways, but I'm only going to teach you three. 'Estoy bien, gracias' meaning I'm good, thank you. Oh by the way 'gracias' means please and 'por favor' means please. Back to what I was saying before, you could respond with 'más o menos', which means so-so. The final way you could respond is 'muy mal', which is very bad. Also in return you would say '¿Y tú?'. Do you want to try this much or do you want me to finish up with the basics?" I said.

"Just tell me the rest. You are probably going to have to help me anyways." Jesse said.

"Alrighty then. When you are saying goodbye besides saying 'adiós', you could say 'hasta luego'…see you later, 'tengo que irme'…I have to go, or the famous 'chao'. Do you think you are ready for a full conversation?" I said.

"Yea. Oh, then we could see Mercedes and I could talk to her!" Jesse said, with a bright face.

"We'll see. Okay you start." I said.

"Hola. Me llamo es Jesse. ¿Comó te llamas?" Jesse said.

"Hola, me llamo es Rebecca. Encantada." I said.

"Wait, I thought it was encantado." Jesse said.

"Well, for you it is because that is masculine, the 'a' is feminine." I said.

"Oh, igualmente. ¿Comó estás?" Jesse said, very well.

"Muy bien. ¿Y tú?" I said.

"Did you say very good?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." I said, smiling. I was so happy he was actually picking it up.

"Estoy bien, gracias." Jesse said

"Tengo que irme." I said.

"Hasta luego." Jesse said.

"Chao." I said, clapping. "That was perfect. I knew you could do it." I said, hugging him tight.

"I was only able to because you are fabulous teacher." Jesse said, pulling me closer.

"Thank you." I said, giving him a slow, sweet kiss.

"Can you call Mercedes? I want to talk to her." Jesse said.

"Well, I was planning on going to see her later. Why don't you come?" I said.

Mercedes' POV

I was sitting on a comfy chair when somebody knocked. I opened the door to see Becca and a very excited Jesse. "Becca, I thought we were going to talk girl stuff." I said, looking at Jesse.

"He wants to talk to you in the little Spanish he know." Becca said.

"Ah. Hola, Jesse." I said.

"Hola, Mercedes. ¿Comó estás?" Jesse said.

"Wow, you did good Becca. Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?" I said.

"Muy bien." Jesse said, with a huge smile.

"Brava!" I said, clapping.

"He can also ask what a person's name is, say his name is, what you say when you meet a person and several ways to say goodbye." Becca said, beaming at him. I could tell that she was extremely proud of him.

"Can he say yes and no?" I said.

"I already knew that much." Jesse said.

"Mami and Papi will go crazy. Oh…Joe, come in here, por favor." I said.

"Ooo…that means please." Jesse said.

"Yes, princess, what do you need?" Joe said.

"Listen to this. Jesse let's start at hello from our earlier conversation." I said.

"Hola, Mercedes. ¿Comó estás?" Jesse said.

"Excelente. ¿Y tú?" I said, smiling.

"Muy bien, gracias." Jesse said.

"That was impressive, Jesse. Your family will like this. Do you want me to get your parents, Mercedes?" Joe said.

"No, let's keep it a secret and see how everyone reacts at the ball." Becca said.

**Okay, here you go. The next chapter will be the coming out ball. Then I'll have the wedding and an epilogue. If you would like anything else to happen, please review. Review anyways, I love your point of view. REVIEW PLEASE!  
****Love to all,  
****Froggy2045**


	8. Coming Out Ball

**Hey everyone, here's the next chappy. I hope you've enjoyed this story. It's coming to an end soon. The wedding and then an epilogue, and then we're done. But good news! I have a new story all ready to type. It is going to be really good but it is going to be rated mature because there is some sex, a lot of profanity and other stuff. Anyways please read and review.**

**Coming Out Ball**

Rebecca's POV

My gown for the coming out ball made me feel like a princess. It was a dark green strapless dress with a lacey skirt. The lace was in layers and each layer was a little bit lighter color. So the dress was dark at the top and light at the bottom. Though it was a bit artsy for Mercedes' taste I thought it still looked very royal.

"So, what do you think?" I said, standing in front of the TV to get Jesse's attention.

"Nice." Jesse said, looking around me to continue to watch his show.

I turned it off and said, "Hello, Captain Oblivious."

"What?" Jesse said, looking at me.

"Never mind." I said, in a hurt voice and walking off to the bedroom.

"Oh, come on, baby." Jesse said, following me.

"No. You obviously don't give a shit. So, why bother?" I said, in a harsh voice.

"You look beautiful in that dress. I love how it makes your eyes look." Jesse said, in a low voice.

"Oh, so now you care." I said.

"I'm sorry that I'm a man and TV is way more important to me than the woman I love." Jesse said, in a sarcastic voice.

"God. Why do you have to act like that? I just wanted you to listen to me when I speak. Is that too much to ask?" I said, furious.

"I'm listening now." Jesse said.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Jesse, we have weeks until our wedding and you are acting like a complete jerk. Don't do this to me?" I said, storming off to the bathroom, hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I locked the door behind me and looked in the mirror getting more upset seeing my blotchy face.

"Babe, look I'm sorry that I was a jerk. I was too wrapped up into the TV, a material thing, that I forgot about the one thing I can't replace and that is you. Come on, honey, come out." Jesse said, through the door.

"No." I said.

"What else do you want me to say? I apologized for my wrong. Did I do something else?" Jesse said.

"No." I said, wiping away some of my tears.

"Well, then come out. You are going to have come out some time. I need you to dress me anyways." Jesse said.

"Ha-ha." I said, opening the door and meeting Jesse's warm embrace.

"I guess I'm forgiven." Jesse said, kissing my neck.

"Not yet." I said, looking at him.

"I can fix that." He said, kissing me deep. Pulling away, he said, "Better?"

"Much." I said, giving him a quick kiss before dragging him back to the bedroom.

Mercedes' POV

My dress was fairly unusual for me. Most of the events I went to I had to wear red. Well, since it is a coming out ball I'm supposed to wear white. I never knew how tan my skin was until I put this dress on. It was fairly old styled, made of antique-looking lace, but it was still beautiful. I also wore a cream colored shawl with matching purse and shoes.

"Joe, do you think I should use little French braids for my hair until I get to my neck then let the rest hang or should I just put it in an up-do?" I said.

"The first would look nice and new." Joe said.

"Alright." I said, beginning to do the small braids.

"Mercedes, do you listen to my thoughts?" Joe said.

"When you tell them to me." I said.

"I think Luke is a nice young man." Joe said.

"Oh." I said, blushing.

"And I think that he is going to ask your father permission to court you." Joe said.

My jaw dropped, by the time I managed to regain my composure, Joe was laughing. "Joe, that is a big assumption." I said, still a little stunned.

"My assumptions normally come true." Joe said, with a little smile.

"Oh, Joe that would be so…" I said, sighing.

"I know dear, exactly what you want." Joe said.

Luke's POV

As I got ready I began to think about Mercedes. Often absentmindedly I would think of her. She is really a lovely person, in so many ways. The only problem with me thinking of her the way I do, is that she is the princess of Spain, the only heir and marrying her would mean becoming king. I don't even know if I'm ready to be lord of my house, nevertheless a king. I would give the world to be with Mercedes for forever but am I willing to run a country for a girl I love.

Do I love Mercedes enough to go to her father and ask for his permission to court her? Tonight would be the time to do so. Am I ready? I think I am. I want her more than anything. I want her more then food, water, air, and ever other earthly thing. She is everything to me and I haven't told her that. I want her to know that I love her. I want her to feel the same way. I believe she does. The way she looks at me makes me feel like there is no one else in the world but us.

"I'm going to do it." I said, out loud to myself.

"¿Qué?" Maria said.

"What?" Spanish Translation.

"Nada." I said.

"Nothing." Spanish Translation.

"Luke, tell me what is bothering your mind." Maria said. Her English wasn't so great, but at least she tried.

"¿Qué piensas de Mercedes?" I said.

"What do you think about Mercedes?" Spanish Translation.

"Ella es bonita, y muy simpatico. ¿Por qué?" Maria said.

"She is pretty and very nice. Why?" Spanish Translation.

"Pienso tener enamorarse de Mercedes." I said.

"I think I have fallen in love with Mercedes." Spanish Translation.

"Ah. Creo usted." Maria said.

"Ah. I believe you." Spanish Translation.

"Debo terminar ponerse ropa." I said.

"I think I should finish getting dressed." Spanish Translation.

Jesse's POV

I was really excited to get to talk to my family in Spanish. I know that Rebecca is going to have to do some translating, but at least they could know that I'm willing to try. I feel bad about earlier. I was being really stupid. I don't know why I was acting like that. I try not act like a lazy, but I'm a man. What does she expect? I know that sounds kind of sexist in a way but sometimes life is like that. I don't want to think about it anymore. I will just try to act better not so machoistic. **(A/n: if that is a word, I meant to say something that was like really manly but in a bad way. If that makes sense.)**

"Baby, what do you think your family will say when they hear you talk in Español?" Rebecca said.

"I don't know I'm sure that they will be surprised but happy and they will probably want us to go to Spain even more for our honeymoon. Maybe I shouldn't speak in Spanish when we are there." I said.

"We will go any where we want to go, not to some place your family wants us to go. If you don't want to go to Spain then we won't." Rebecca said.

"Well, were do you want to go?" I said.

"I wouldn't mind going to Spain, but I can go another time. I really don't care as long as we are together." She said, walking over and sitting on my lap.

"You are too good to me." I said, burying my face into her hair.

"That's because you are too good to me." Rebecca simply said.

"No. That's not true. I'm horrible." I said.

"Stop worrying about earlier. Our limo is going to be here soon, and tonight is a party. Let's just have fun." Rebecca said.

"Hmm…ok." I said.

Mercedes' POV

As the person who is coming of age, I come out after most of the guests have arrived. So I was sitting in a back room with my father, who was going to escort me out, and with Joe of course.

"Father, have you talked to Luke much?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Why, mi hija?" Theo said. **(A/n: mi hija is my daughter in Spanish.)**

"I'm just wondering." I said.

"Not really." Theo said.

"Okay." I said, going over to Joe. "Are you sure about Luke?" I whispered to him.

"Chica, calm down. I bet you he will talk to your father tonight. You just have fun. Celebrate your eighteenth birthday right." Joe said.

"I will try." I said.

Not much later I was escorted out and the party began.

Becca's POV

We had been at the party for a couple hours. Jesse's family was so excited when they heard Jesse speak Spanish. I thought Catalina was going to die when she saw him talk to Luke in Spanish. She thought that she was seeing double. Anyways after being there for a couple hours, I saw Luke go over to Theo. I got close enough to here what they were saying.

"Excuse me, your majesty. Can I talk to you?" Luke said.

"Yes." Theo said.

"What would you consider a good man for Mercedes? Just your opinion, sire." Luke said.

"Right now, I want what ever she wants. Later I will want someone who I trust and someone who can run my country." Theo said.

"Would you, sire, consider me a good man for your daughter?" Luke said. When he said this my jaw dropped.

"Yes." Theo said, looking at Luke.

"Sir, I would like your permission to court your daughter. If you would not mind, could I once we get back to our home?" Luke said.

"Of course you can. I see the way she looks at you. I have high hopes for you two. Not long from now." Theo said, pulling Luke into a hug.

I was so stunned at Theo and Luke's conversation that I jumped when Mercedes touched my shoulder. "Becca, what are you doing over here? And what is Luke doing talking to my father?" She said, ducking behind me.

"Yea, that inconspicuous. I just heard…it was just…" I said, stunned.

"What?" Mercedes begged.

"You'll find out soon. Say yes." I said, walking to Jesse, who was near-by.

Mercedes' POV

"What?" I said, as I turned to see Luke walking towards me with a smile.

"Hi." Luke said.

"Hi." I said, quietly.

"Do you want to dance?" Luke said.

"Yes." I said, welcoming his warm embrace.

Jesse's POV

I watch Luke lead Mercedes away and I knew what was going on. They had fallen in love and had realized it. I knew it would be soon when we got the invitation for their wedding. Rebecca leaned against me and sighed.

"I told you things would work out." I said, turning her to face me.

"Shut up." She said, jokingly smacking me.

"Do you want to dance?" I said, pulling her close.

"Hmm…I would mind seeing your moves." She said, pulling me towards the dance floor.

**Here you go…omg is this long…enjoy! Please review. Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please with a big, red cherry on top REVIEW! You know you want to.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Froggy2045**


	9. The Wedding

Hey everyone, I know I haven't posted a chapter very recently but I was struggling with finding time to write

**Hi, guys sorry for not posting but my computer got taken away. There are only two more chapters including this one. Remember that I'm getting a new story started after this one is finished. If you enjoy any of my stories I know you will like the new one.**

**The Wedding**

Rebecca's POV

Oh god today is my wedding! I'm so nervous! I was standing in my dressing room while the seamstress is checking the fit with Mercedes talking a mile a minute to her mother on her cell phone. I guess my nerves were contagious because Mercedes seemed really jumpy.

"Rebecca, my mom wants you to start practicing your vows." Mercedes said.

"Ok…umm…here goes nothing…  
I, Rebecca Engfer, take you, Jesse McCartney,  
as my friend and love,  
beside me and apart from me,  
in laughter and in tears,  
in conflict and tranquility,  
asking that you be no other than yourself,  
loving what I know of you,  
trusting what I do not know yet,  
in all the ways that life may find us.  
I have dreamed my whole life  
of having someone as wonderful as you  
love me the way you do.  
I give myself to you as your wife,  
and I promise here to treasure for all of my days  
the love we celebrate today.  
Let us bring together our lives  
and find ourselves anew each day." I said.

"That's beautiful." Mercedes said, to me. "Mami, could you hear her?" Mercedes said, into her phone. "Mami, wants to hear it but say it in español." Mercedes said.

"Yo, Rebecca Engfer, le toma, Jesse McCartney,  
como mi amigo y amor,  
al lado de mí y aparte de mí,  
en la risa y en lágrimas, en

el conflicto y la tranquilidad,  
preguntando que usted es ningún otro que usted mismo,  
adorando lo que sé de usted,  
fiándose de lo que yo no sé todavía,  
en todas las maneras que esa vida nos puede encontrar.  
He soñado mi vida  
entera de tener alguien tan maravilloso como usted  
me adora la manera usted hace.

Yo me doy a usted como su mujer,  
y yo prometen aquí estimar por todos mis días  
el amor que celebramos hoy.  
Permítanos traer juntos nuestro vive  
y nos encuentra de nuevo cada día" I said.

"Es muy, muy bonita." Maria said.

"_It's very, very beautiful." Spanish Translation._

"Gracias. Can you two believe today is the day? Because right now I'm afraid that this is all a dream." I said.

"It's not a dream. You are here, getting your lasting fitting to your dress, minutes away from marrying the man of your dream." Mercedes said.

"Do you think this dress is okay? I know that his family preferred the modern style of the classical, but I just love this old antiquey eggshell color with the lace. It's not too old looking, is it?" I said, with a hopeful smile.

"It's your day. I think the dress is lovely on you, and my family will greatly appreciate the classic Spanish wedding dress look. That looks like what my grandmother wore to her wedding, but hers was a bit more modest and her train was about five feet long." Mercedes said.

My dress was a strapless, floor length, off-white and eggshell colored gown. There wasn't much to the dress, decoration wise, except for lace. I have this thing for old looking lace…I love it! The dress has a small train of layers of lace, and the veil only goes half way down my back…but still it's the perfect dress.

"Well…that's way too much train. I wanted something classic but still modern. Something that made me amazingly beautiful. Something that shows who I am and what I like. And I think this dress just embodies everything I said." I said.

"Well, this dress is perfect for you. Stop worrying. Everything will be fine, and Jesse is going to just die when he sees you. I can't wait to see his face. That's my favorite part of a wedding because you can tell if he is really in love by the look on the grooms face when his bride walks in." Mercedes said.

"Wait! What if Jesse doesn't look like that look? I mean…what if he doesn't love me?" I said, suddenly scared.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you are thinking that! Of course he loves you. You are so blind, but I guess love is blind. You know he loves you, right?" Mercedes said.

"Yes. Yes, I do. I'm ready. How much longer?" I said.

"Not long." Mercedes said.

Jesse's POV

"How much longer?" I said.

"Not long." Luke said.

"How long is not long?" I said.

"Calm down. She loves you, you love her, and everything is perfect." Luke said.

"How do I look?" Jesse said.

"Very handsome. Now take some deep breaths. You don't want to pass out." Luke said.

"That would be bad, but very funny." I said, lightly laughing.

"Jesse, the priest is ready. Get in your place." Theo said.

"Okay…I can do this…I have to do this…I need this. Let's go." I said.

"I have to go line up with the others. See you at the reception." Luke said.

Luke's POV

"Hola, Mercedes." I said, standing next to her in the line. We were the last to go in before the bride.

"Hola." She said with a smile.

"You look wonderful, and, Rebecca, if I'm not too blunt to say so, but you look gorgeous." I said.

"Thank you, and no you were not too blunt." Rebecca said.

"Are you ready for a new life with Jesse?" I said.

"Yeah! I want us to be forever, because then there is no never together." Rebecca said.

"Ella es loca." Mercedes whispered in my ear.

"_She is crazy." Spanish Translation._

"No, just in love." I whispered back.

"Aren't they the same?" Mercedes challenged.

"Probably." I said, with a smile.

"What are you two whispering about?" Rebecca said.

"Nada, nada de nada." I said.

"_Nothing, nothing at all." Spanish Translation_

"Hi, daddy! Is it time?" Rebecca said, taking her dad's arm.

"Yes. Flower girl, go." Her dad said.

Before I knew it Mercedes and I were walking in, and I was taking my place next to Jesse as the best man. I watched in aw as Rebecca slowly walked forward.

Jesse's eyes began to look watery as he took her hand. That was then I realized that he loved her more than anything he has ever known. It was a miracle at work in front of my eyes.

It was soon time for Jesse's vows.  
"I, Jesse McCartney, take you, Rebecca Engfer,  
as my wife for evermore.  
I promise to love and cherish you  
with everything I have.  
I love everything about you.  
I love the way you look at me,  
Your eyes so bright and blue.  
I love the way you kiss me,  
Your lips so soft and smooth.  
I love the way you make me so happy,  
And the ways you show you care.  
I love the way you say, "I Love You,"  
And the way you're always there.  
I love the way you touch me,  
Always sending chills down my spine.  
I love that you are with me,  
And glad that you are mine

Forever more." Jesse said.

Rebecca then spoke her vows. I watched them then sweetly take their first kiss as a married couple. I hoped from that moment on that I would have courage to do what it takes to get the woman I love and be as happy as Rebecca and Jesse are.

**What do you think? I know it took forever and I'm really sorry about that. Only one more chapter in this story****. Don't forget that I'm starting a new story once I finish this one.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Froggy2045**


	10. Epilogue

**Final chapter!! I can't believe this story is done but it is!! I have two new stories that you should check out 'Best Friends Can't Be Lovers' and 'Mistake Gone Right'. The second one is rated mature for basically just the first chapter and maybe a few future things.**

**Epilogue**

ABOUT A YEAR LATER

Jesse's POV

"Jesse! I think my water just broke!" Rebecca yelled, from the living room. I was in the kitchen washing dishes. Rebecca is seven months pregnant...with twins!

"It's time?" I excitedly said.

"Yes! Hurry, get the bad!." Rebecca said as she waddled out to the car.

I threw her hospital bag in the car and sped to the hospital.

Rebecca sent a text to everyone saying that she was in labor.

Mercedes' POV

"Luke, what do you want for dinner?" I said. Luke and I have been married for two and a half months and we are staying in America with no servants and one body guard, who has the night off tonight. My family is freaking a little about it. They don't think I'm safe, but Rebecca needs me here. She is so pregnant she is about to pop.

"I don't care. Your phone is going off." Luke said, walking in with my phone.

I looked at the text, squealed, and said, "Oh my GOD! Becca is in labor! Let's go!"

"I'll grab the bags." Luke said.

Rebecca's POV

I screamed as another excruciatingly painful contraction happened.

"Remember your breathing." Jesse said, doing some breathing exercises we learned in Lamaze. I almost laughed at him as I tried to continue with the breathing.

"Only a few more contraction, Rebecca, then you can start pushing." My doctor, Dr. Moornes, said.

I nooded right before the next contraction hit. Jesse released my hand long enough to shake his. He wouldn't admit it but I was hurting him.

"If I'm hurting you, don't hold my hand." I said, to him.

"I'm fine. Don'y worry about me, you just worry about giving birth." Jesse said, wiping the sweat from my face with a wet wash cloth.

Luke's POV

"Mercedes, will you please sit still." I said.

"I can't. What's taking so long? Why couldn't I go in the labor room?" Mercedes said.

"Immediate family only. Just relax. If she was out quickly I would be worried." I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"I know, I know. But still, I'm her best friend. I feel like I need to be there for her." Mercedes said.

"You are being there for her by being supportive here. The rest of her family will arrive soon and will want to know what is going on and you can fill them in. That's being supportive." I said.

"I hate when your right." Mercedes said.

"No, you appreciate my point of view, that just happens to make sense." I said.

"Ok. You got me." Mercedes said, with a smile.

"I've always had you." I said, gently kissing her.

Jesse's POV

"The first is crowning. Get a blanket." Dr. Moornes said to a nurse.

I watched in awe as a slimed covered, squalling baby was handed to a nurse. The baby was weighed and measured. And then the nurse handed the baby to me with a smile. "What are you gong to name her?" the nurse said.

"Sabina Mari McCartney." I said, with a smile as the baby cooed.

"She's beautiful." Rebecca weekly said.

"Of course she is...she looks just like you." I said.

"She has your no...OW!" Rebecca screamed, as another contraction hit.

"Rebecca, you need to push now!" Dr. Moornes said.

Another beautiful girl was born. This one we decided to name Mara Chelle McCartney.

I ran to the waiting room and told everyone the news. "We have two beautiful girls, Sabina Mari and Mara Chelle." I said, with a smile.

No One's POV

Rebecca made an amazing recovery and went home a few days later with the twins. The next year Rebecca and Jesse had a boy, Dominic Aaron. Their final child was born two years later, another girl, Lila Rayne.

Luke and Mercedes did not have children until about five years after the queen and king coorination. They ended up having two boys and one girl. With the names, from oldest to youngest, Elian Rogelio, Lupe Santos, and Elana Lin.

They had a happy life with problems here and there but nothing stopped their love.

**Here you go! This is it! Review and say good bye!"  
Lots of Love,  
Froggy2045**


End file.
